Cursed
by Lin McGregor
Summary: Johnny gets cursed. To become normal again, he has to find the cure, but that ain't easy. Will he ever get back to normal again! YAOI
1. Love at first sight

Disclaimer: Me doesn't own beyblade. Me is just a poor lil' girlie.  
  
And another thing: English is not my Native language, so there are quite a few grammar and vocabulary mistakes.  
  
Warnings: [OOC] [YAOI] [com] [silly] [romance]  
  
~ Prologue: Love At First Sight ~  
  
Olivier beamed happily. He was finished doing that strange soup! He 'lent' a book from Robert's library 'cause he'd been bored and had started to cook something soup-like, and now he was finished! It looked pretty good, though he didn't know what exactly it was.  
  
Hm, who could he test that soup on? The Blade Breakers and Majestics were all here, so he could choose. Tyson? Ah, no, better not. Enrico? Nope, that guy had very strange taste nerves. Max? Hell no, there was plenty of sugar in that stuff! Kai and Robert would never taste it willingly. So who was dump enough to try it and was honest enough to tell if it didn't taste?!  
  
"Hi Olivier."  
  
"Hi Johnny."  
  
"Bye Olivier."  
  
"Bye Jo. JOHNNY!"  
  
Johnny blinked dumply as his greenette friend grabbed him by the shoulders, beaming. "Johnny, mon ami!"  
  
Johnny narrowed his eyes sceptically. "Okay, how much sugar did ya have with Max?"  
  
^____^ "Lookie lookie, I made a new soup and you will be the first one to try it!"  
  
Johnny grabbed the bowl, bored. He drank a little. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!" He let the bowl fall down to the floor, where it shattered in tiny pieces. "That's gross! Disgusting! Repulsive! Rep-"  
  
"Okay, I got it!" Olivier snapped. "It doesn't taste, okay, but you don't have to yell!"  
  
Johnny suddenly felt very sick and leaned against the wall for support. "Uggh."  
  
Johnny's yelling had attracted the other Majestics and the Blade Breakers, too. "Johnny? What's up?"  
  
Johnny just continued whimpering as he held his stomach. Kai rolled his eyes and went up to him. He slapped him across the face. "Stop whimpering, you weakling!"  
  
The redhead blinked. Slowly, he looked up into Kai's face. A few seconds passed. All of a sudden, little pink hearts spread through Johnny's eyes. "Kai. I never noticed, but. you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."  
  
The others stopped dead in their movements and looked at the redhead as if he was out of his mind. Which he was.  
  
"Olivier. What the hell happened." Enrico asked without any emotion in his voice.  
  
Olivier, whose eyes were as wide as plates, stared at Johnny, who was currently glomping onto Kai. "I made some soup out of a book of Robert's and he tried it."  
  
"Go get the book." Olivier ran back into the kitchen and returned with the book in his hands  
  
Robert studied the cover. "Olivier."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"You didn't, by any chance, read the title of the book?"  
  
*blink* "Non. Pourquoi?"  
  
"Because it's called 'Potions and Curse'!" the German yelled at the French.  
  
"Oh fuck." Tyson stated.  
  
Robert glared at him. "Don't use such an uncouth word, you uncouth boy!"  
  
Tyson stuck out his tongue at him. "Well, it's the truth!"  
  
Rei growled. It was annoying him to no end that Johnny was now chasing Kai around. HIS Kai. "Olivier, what are you waitin' for, go and cook the cure already! I don't want that flame brain after my Kai!"  
  
"Yeah!" Enrico nodded. "Johnny's mine, he can't just chase someone else!" That earned him a whack with the hammer Johnny had pulled out of the hammerspace.  
  
"I'm not yours, you idiot! I never was, am not and never will!" The redhead started chasing Kai again, while Enrico sat in a corner, drowning in his own misery.  
  
"Um guys, there's a little problem here." Olivier began nervously. "There are not titles for the recipes. Just what one needs and what to do, nothing more."  
  
Robert groaned. "So we'll have to try EVERY recipe out?! Oh goodness, this is going to be a loooooong week."  
  
~ End Prologue/Love at First Sight ~  
  
SC: "Um, how was it? Did ya like it? There's going to be 13 different curses, I have most of them, but I still need 2. You got any ideas? Pleeeeze tell me!" *crying*  
  
Kai: "Oh stop weeping you little brat!"  
  
SC: *glomping onto Johnny's leg* "Whaaa, O-nii-chan Johnny-kun, O-nii-chan Kai-kun is being mean!"  
  
Johnny: "Oh my, there's trash glomping onto my leg."  
  
SC: ;_________; "Pleeze review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?! The first reviewer can have a Beyblade Bishi of their choice for a day!"  
  
~ urs Silly Chibi  
  
Mon ami: my friend Oui: yes Non: no Pourquoi: Why 


	2. Being nice is not always a good thing

SC: o^_____^o "Olivier, come here."  
  
Olivier: O_o "What is it with her? She's not usually that nice."  
  
SC: *ties a huuuuuuge red ribbon with a bow around Olivier and gives him to PinkDevil* "Thank you for the review! ^_____________^ I was sooooo happy! Oh, and to that Enrico/Enrique thing. I've only seen the German dup, and they call him Enrico there. And he has a veeery funny accent. But I'll try my best to remember to call him Enrique, k??"  
  
Enrique: "My Olivier!" ;_;  
  
SC: *scratches head* "I thought you'd go for Johnny?"  
  
Enrique: "I like them both. You got problem with that?"  
  
SC: *sighs* "Not if you do the disclaimer. In German with your cute accent!"  
  
Enrique: =_= "Beyblade gehörte nichte Silly Chibi, eh!"  
  
~ Chapter 1 / Being nice is not always a good thing ~  
  
He kept on running. He had to, because if he didn't, it would get him. And then he would be dead meat.  
  
"Kai-darling!"  
  
"Ack!" Kai shuddered as he was tackled to the ground by it. It glomped onto him.  
  
"Kai-darling, you didn't, by any chance, try to run away from me?"  
  
"Yes I did! And don't call me Kai-darling!"  
  
Johnny was about to reply something when he, along with Kai, was pulled up. He gazed into Olivier's greyish-violet eyes.  
  
"Here, take a little refreshment." The greenette French handed it to the Scot, who took a large gulp of the drink-soup-thingy.  
  
"Urg, what the fuck is th." Something made PLING and he gave a suffering smile. "It tastes really good, Olivier." He patted the boy on the head, turning green in the face because of the really bad taste of the potion. "Thank you very much for caring for me." He studied the dark halls of Robert's castle. "This castle could really need some new paint. I don't want to say that it looks bad or anything, but pink is a much nicer color."  
  
"You turned him into a monster!" Enrique began shaking Olivier violently. "That potion turned him gay!"  
  
Shaking his head, Robert sighed. "Don't be silly, Enrique. This book is very old, things like that didn't exist in the time it was written. I think Johnny can only be nice."  
  
An evil grin spread over Kai's face. "Let's proof that." He turned to Johnny. "Your hairdo is stupid, you're too short for your age, and you can neither blade nor fight! AND your hair is dyed so bad it makes a blind shriek!"  
  
Johnny smiled sweetly, not the slightest bit annoyed. "Please keep on insulting me; I will bear it as long as it helps you. I can understand that you have to insult others in order to ignore your own mistakes. I would do the same if I had looks like yours."  
  
Kai grabbed him by the collar. "You wanna insult me?!"  
  
Johnny sighed dramatically. "It's sad that the weaker minds always become violent. but do as you please and punch me, as long as it helps you."  
  
Kai shuddered and let go of him. "He's scaring the shit outta me."  
  
Enrique snapped his finger. "I know something! Every time I do that, he rages like a hurricane!" With that, he leaned down and kissed the redhead on the lips.  
  
Johnnys' eyes widened in shock. Even after Enrique let go of him, he could only stand there and blush until his skin was as red as his hair.  
  
All: *monotone* "I want the old one back."  
  
~  
  
"Finished!"  
  
"Finally!" Robert groaned. "I thought you'd never get finished with that!"  
  
Olivier glared at him. "I can't help if that potion took that long! Now where's Johnny?"  
  
"Over here!" Johnny piped up. "What's up?"  
  
Olivier gave the cup with the potion in to the redhead. "Here, something to drink! I suppose you are thirsty."  
  
The Scot smiled friendly. "No, thanks. I'm not all that thirsty. Maybe Robert wants it?"  
  
Robert sweatdropped. "Nonononononononono! I just drank some tea! And wouldn't it be very rude not to take Olivier's offer? It would be uncouth!"  
  
"Oh, I see. Thank you very much, Olivier." The redhead took a sip. His eyes lit up. "Hmm, that's good!" It tasted sweet and fruity, like candy! He drank the rest with a large gulp. He felt dizzy after doing so, everything was spinning. Then, everything went black.  
  
"Oh Gackt, I killed him!" Olivier cried as he saw his friend lying on the floor.  
  
"Nonsense, he's just unconscious!" Robert snapped. "Take him to his room while I tell the others to prepare themselves. Stay with him until he wakes up."  
  
Said, done.  
  
~ End Chapter 1 / Being nice is not always a good thing ~  
  
SC: ^___________________________________________________________________________ __________________^  
  
Kai: O_o;; "What's it with her?! Last time she was crying, now she's smiling like a sugar high idiot!"  
  
Sanguinex: "She's Majestic-high because she got some new pictures."  
  
SC: o^____^o "SOOOOOOOOO cute! Pya!"  
  
Johnny: *sweatdrop* "Idiot."  
  
SC: "Johnny in a kimono!" XD ^///^ "if only I could see pics of him in G- Revolution and 2002, I could die peacefully!"  
  
Lin+Eki: "NOOOO! If you'd die, you came to hell, and that's where we live! You would get on our nerves for the rest of our fuckin' eternal lives!"  
  
SC: -.- "Please review. Whoeva reviews will get a piece of my self-made chocolate cake!" ^_~ "Bai bai!" 


	3. Who let the Chibi out!

SC: *yawns* "Welcome.." *yawn* "to the next chapter of" *yawn* "Cursed."  
  
Robert: O_O;; "What is wrong with that uncouth girl?"  
  
SC: *yawn* "Oh shut up you stupid.." *yawwwwwn and clutching her Johnny- bunny-plushie*  
  
Johnny: ___ "Where did she get that plushie from?!"  
  
SC: "Sewed it." *yawn* "Myself." *yawn* "Took me the whole night."  
  
Max: "Awwww, poor girl." *pats her on the head* "I'll do the disclaimer for you. Silly Chibi does not own Beyblade!" ^_~  
  
SC: "To the reviews!"  
  
Pyro Dranzer: ^_^ Yayness, here's the update, fresh and hot from the oven! *gives piece of chocolate cake* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary: ^_^ Sore wa . himitsu desu! =3 But it's pretty obvious 'cause all my fics are the same coupling. Well, read on if you want to find out the pairing! *gives piece of chocolate cake* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fairy Navi: O_O Um, thanks, I'll change that, but I'm still new on fanfiction.net; as soon as I get my own internet, I'll look how I can change that. *gives piece of cake* Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and "Kai- darling". XD At first I wanted him to call O-nii-chan Kai-kun "Sugar Pops Kai-chan", but that was too much for my poor little brain.  
  
Mikael Mudou: O_O Um. what, please?? I do only understand a few words. ~___~ But ANYWAYSSSSS, thanks for reviewing, although you had to get it translated (I think that's what you said. wasn't it?! O_o;; *bows* Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimaseeeen! ~___~) *gives piece of chocolate cake*  
  
PyroSiren: ^_^ I'm glad you liked it and that it made you laugh! Every time I need a good laugh, I draw a pic of either Johnny or Kai or Enrique in a pink dress! XD Try it, it's really comforting! And for the couples. sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^ Read on and find out! On your favourite's list?! *dies* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouuuuuuu! *glomps and gives two pieces of cake*  
  
TigerTerror: O_O Hey, that's a good idea, I'll think about it! ^^ I would take it, but something very similar is going to happen - wait, I can make both! ^__________^ *gives piece of cake* Thankies! O_o And maybe another one on the favourite's list! ^///^ *gives another peace of cake* Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo much! *waltzes around happily*  
  
PinkDevil: I'll send you the pic, okay? It's all Majestics in Kimonos on New Year's Eve. The German Dub is terrible, mainly because we don't have much anime voice actors and three or two persons have the same voice actor (For example Spencer, Enrique and Steve). But Enrique's accent is sooo cute, I really have to find a boy who can do that accent for me! And you can keep Olivier in the time where he isn't in my fic. Thanks for the review! ^_^ Oh, and today I saw a pic of Robert and Johnny, but I dunno whether it was from V-Force or G-Revolution! He looked kind of cute, but waaaay to skinny. He's athletic after all and has to have a bit of muscles!  
  
~ Chapter 2 / Who let the Chibi out! ~  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Blade Breakers and Majestics winced as they heard Olivier's scream, closely followed by a "thud" "crash" and "Bang". Seconds later, something red flashed through the living-room, Olivier hot on its heels. "COME HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"  
  
The red flash turned around. It was a boy of ca four years with wild red hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a way too oversized blue T-Shirt and black boxers (which were normal pants for him -_-;;) with Chibi Salamulyons printed on it. He grinned, baring a missing tooth. "Who is scared of Oli- chan?! Nobody! And if he comes?! We'll ruuuuuuuuuuun!"  
  
But before he could run, he was grabbed by Olivier. The French took his hat, placed it back on his head and was about to punish the Chibi, until.  
  
"W.WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The small redhead sniffled, sobbed and cried his little Chibi-eyes out until Rei picked him up and rocked him. "Shh, don't cry, little one, shh. Olivier didn't mean to harm you." The Chinese had his back turned to the French, so the Chibi could look over his shoulder.  
  
Olivier gaped as the Chibi stuck his tongue out at him, unnoticed by the others, who were still glaring at the greenette.  
  
Max poked the Chibi onto his cheeks, surprised at how soft they were. He grabbed the small redhead from Rei und rubbed their faces together. "Soooooo soft!" ^___^ "Makes me think of what he's made of - maybe marshmallows?!" [1]  
  
Robert sighed, rubbing his temples. He could feel a large headache forming.. "Let me guess. This is Johnny. The potion made him shrink."  
  
Olivier nodded. "Exactly. And that little brat stole my hat!"  
  
Tyson rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's just a kid! You make him seem like the spawn of Satan!" He tickled Chibi Johnny under the chin. "Guchi guchiiiiiiiYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He screamed when the Chibi bit into his finger, not letting go. After a few seconds, he spit Tyson's finger out.  
  
"Ewww, dat's gross!" His violet eyes became large and watery and then - how could it be else?! - he began crying again.  
  
Max gave the crying Chibi to Rei, who looked around helplessly. "What should I do?!"  
  
"Maybe he's hungry?!" Max said, pressing his hands against his ears. So Tyson ran into the kitchen to get some food while Rei sat Chibi Johnny down on the couch table.  
  
Robert sighed heavily. "I'm in my room. I can't stand that little screaming brat anymore."  
  
"Me to." Kai said and the two left, shortly followed by Max and Kenny, who wanted to save the kitchen from Tyson.  
  
Rei gave the Chibi to Enrique. "YOU do it! He's your team-mate after all!" He quickly ran off after Kai.  
  
Olivier's eyes widened as he noticed the helpless look Enrique was giving him. "Oooh no, no no no no no! Non, no, nein, iya da! Take care of him yourself!" He fled to his room.  
  
And the Chibi was still crying and screaming.  
  
"God damnit, shut up already!" Enrique snapped at the redhead. He'd never been good with kids.  
  
The Chibi was about to scream more, blinked, and squeaked an "Oki doki".  
  
Enrique, too, blinked. "Wow. That was easy."  
  
Chibi Johnny beamed at Enrique. "Johnny wa Enrique-kun wa daisuki[2]!"  
  
The blonde looked confused as well as a little angered. "What? I don't speak Japanese, the only word I can say is baka! And I never knew you could speak it!"  
  
"Johnny is bored!" the Chibi piped up. "Johnny wanna play something!"  
  
Enrique sighed, knowing that he had to distract the brat until Olivier finished the next potion. "Wanna beyblade?"  
  
Chibi Johnny made strangling noises. "Beyblade is sooo stupid! Daddy says that Johnny should blade for the family honour, but Johnny hates Beyblade! Johnny wants to play something else!"  
  
Enrique thought hard. What did he play when he was that little? Oh, yeah, ordering the servants around, running away from the servants and causing as much trouble as possible!  
  
He got an idea. He'd once heard that children were a lot more open about their feelings than teenager! Time to find out whether Johnny loved him. "Say. does Johnny love Enrique?"  
  
"Yeah!" The Chibi grinned. "Johnny loves Enrique! And Robert, and Oli-chan, and Maxie, and Rei and."  
  
"That's enough!" Enrique sighed. "Who does Johnny love the most?"  
  
Confusion was written all over the Chibi's face as he was thinking hard. "Who Johnny loves the most? ...The person Johnny loves the most is. MR BUNNYKINS!" He pulled a large white stuffed toy bunny out of the hammerspace while Enrique let waterfall tears fall. //He prefers a toy over me.//  
  
~  
  
Olivier sighed in relief. Finally they would get a little rest! The potion was finished, but he still wondered how he could get the Chibi to drink it. Be-cause! As you know, Chibis don't like healthy stuff and that looked pretty healthy!  
  
"Robert, do you have a bottle?"  
  
The German blinked confusedly. "Of course. Wine bottles, water bottles.."  
  
"Not THAT kind of bottles, baka!" The French boy sighed heavily. "I mean a baby bottle; the kind babies drink from!" [3]  
  
"Oh." The German blinked again. "I think not, but my sister probably has one, seeing as she still plays with dolls." A few minutes later, a servant returned with a baby bottle and Olvier filled it with the potion.  
  
"Let's just hope that it's the right potion. I'm tired of Johnny's mood swings."  
  
"Where is Johnny, anyways?" Max asked. He'd been watching Olivier cook the entire time.  
  
"He's playing 'Catch me' with Enrique." Robert replied. Just then, a small energy bundle ran past, closely followed by Enrique, who was wheezing and coughing. The German grabbed the Chibi and gave him the baby bottle. "Drink."  
  
"Not fair! Robbie is playing unfair! Whaaah!" The Chibi began to cry. Again.  
  
Max took him from Robert. "Shh, it's okay, Johnny! Now, we just thought that you are a bit thirsty? After all you ran a whole lot and you are so little and kawaii that we don't want you to die from thirst."  
  
Nodding, the Chibi took the bottle and began drinking. He drank very quickly and soon the bottle was empty and the little redhead yawned cutely.  
  
Max smiled. "Come on, Johnny, sleep a little. And when you wake up, you will be back to normal again."  
  
~ End Chapter 2 / Who let the Chibi out! ~  
  
SC: X___x "Please review! Oh, and I probably won't update next week, but school started last Monday and I still have to learn French, Italian and English! And my stupid politics teacher wants to make me do a summary of next week's political news!" T__X "I hate politics!"  
  
Bye² urs Silly Chibi  
  
[1] Yes, it's proven! He's made of the same material as Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth! XD  
  
[2] It's probably not correct, but think of it as some kind of Chibi- Japanese. It should mean "Johnny likes Enrique!" or "Johnny loves Enrique".  
  
[3] I'm really sorry, but I don't know the right term and I couldn't find it in my dictionary. *sniffles* 


	4. Bang Boom Bang?

SC: Whoopsie Daisy, I didn't update for quite a long time. O_O;; But I was so totally depressed because I lost readers/reviewers/whateva. *sniffles*  
  
Enrique: I thought it was because you had too much school work?  
  
SC: That, too.  
  
Johnny: Geez, if you weren't so stupid, you could manage both!  
  
SC: *can we say I'm really hotheaded..?* JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP! I THINK I DIDN'T PASS MY GERMAN EXAM, ACTED TERRIBLE AT THE CASTING, HAD TWO WHOLE WEEKS ONLY LEARNING, DID A LOT OF WORKING AND DIDN'T GET MUCH MONEY FOR IT AND MY PRAKTIKA DOESN'T WORK!  
  
Johnny: O_O; And people say I'm hotheaded and complain a lot.  
  
SC: Thank you very much for the reviews (I appreciate them, even if it's just one single letter 'cause it means someone read my fic.) and now, Michael, do the disclaimer!"  
  
Michael: Silly Chibi does not own my pretty face.  
  
SC: ^^;; He's sooooo right.  
  
@PinkDevil: Did you get the Mail with the Pic? I hope so. ^^ @Tigerterror: ^^ Glad you liked it! I pity you, I know what it's like when your face hurts . I've been on the stage ever since I was 5 and thus I had to smile a whole lot (smiling is not my fav mood, I'm more the hotheaded, angry type. -_-). @darkphoenix: You're darkphoenixlord?! The one who wrote Living In A Cemetery and Crossing The Border?! OMG! *dies* If you are, then I'm your biggest fan!  
  
~ Chapter 3 / Bang Boom Bang? ~  
  
Johnny woke up, feeling very dizzy. He didn't remember anything but trying something of Olivier's new creation. Then, total blackness. He sighed, sitting up in his bed. "Maybe I should ask the others."  
  
He got up, getting his left foot caught in a blanket and fell right out of bed, hitting the floor with his nose. "AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
He got up, holding his hands to his nose, which was luckily neither broken nor bleeding. He stumbled to his closet and fished through it, digging out a dark grey turtleneck and white jeans. But when he put on the turtleneck. you can probably guess. He caught his head in the tight neck. "Ack! Can't-breathe!" He made a lot of strangling and gagging noises, ran through his room like a headless chicken and was slowly turning blue inside the turtleneck.  
  
Someone opened the door. "Johnny, you okay, I heard screaming." Robert swetadropped when he saw his best friend running around like the idiot he was. Sighing, he went to the suffocating teen and pulled at the neck. Soon Johnny was saved and gasping for air. The redhead glomped onto Robert.  
  
"Oh buddy, I love you, you saved my life, thank you so very much."  
  
"I just hope you don't mean that." The German muttered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, why? What happened? I can't remember anything." The redhead tried to remember, but there was only blackness.  
  
Robert sweated nervously. How should he explain it to Johnny? "Oh, just the usual, you got cursed by Olivier's cooking, which was really a potion that made you fall in love with Kai, and right after you became totally nice and then you were a Chibi, isn't the weather nice today?!"  
  
"WHAT!" Johnny yelled shocked. "THEN WHAT'S UP WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!"  
  
Robert held his hands to his ears. "Please, keep it down, Johnathan!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Johnny snapped. He wanted to race out of the room, but just as he was about to open the door, it got opened from outside and hit him square on the face.  
  
"Is everything alright?! I heard screaming and - .. Oops." Olivier scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Johnny, that wasn't on purpose."  
  
Johnny's head was red and steaming from suppressed anger. "Olivier.."  
  
"Eep!" Olivier turned around on his heels and ran away, shortly followed by Johnny. While chasing the French, the redhead stumbled and tripped over everything lying on the floor.  
  
Robert sighed. "I guess the curse made him a klutz."  
  
~  
  
"LET ME OUT! I TELL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
The Majestics didn't listen to the fury drive redhead who was locked his room by Robert, who didn't want the klutz running around in his castle and breaking everything. [Let's just say he yells soooo loud that the others can hear him in the kitchen.]  
  
"Olivier, do you think the potion is finished before the dance tonight?" the German asked.  
  
"Of course it is; give me another hour and we'll have good ol' Johnny back." The French replied, humming to the tune of Momiji's song[1]. "When will the dance start, anyway?"  
  
"At eight." Enrique answered. He got a dreamy face. "There'll hopefully be many hot babes!"  
  
"So we've got 10 hours left." Robert mumbled.  
  
"Enrique, I thought you liked Johnny?" Olivier asked confused.  
  
Enrique grinned. "What's wrong with liking more than one person?"  
  
"You're hopeless." Robert sighed. "If I liked Johnny, I wouldn't like any other person."  
  
"Yeah, me too." The French agreed to the German.  
  
~  
  
"The potion's finished!" Olivier chirped.  
  
"Enrique, go get Johnny." Robert ordered and Enrique left.  
  
"I don't think it was a good thing to let Enrique pick Johnny up. I mean, Johnny's totally helpless today!" Olivier said worriedly.  
  
"Don't be silly; Enrique won't beat him up." Robert said.  
  
Olivier sweatdropped. "I don't mean that. I meant Enrique's horny that he'd take anyone."  
  
~  
  
Johnny sighed frustrated. When would they let him out of this damn room?!  
  
The door opened.  
  
Yes! He was free!  
  
"Hello Johnny-boy!"  
  
No, it was Enrique! "Fuck off."  
  
Enrique smiled. "Come-on! The potion is finished and I'm supposed to take you to the kitchen and make sure you don't break anything!"  
  
The two left the room. Johnny was careful not to trip over the broken vases. He was so focused on the vases that he didn't notice the crease on the carpet.  
  
"WHaah!"  
  
Enrique turned around confused. "Johnny, what's u-" He stopped in mid- sentence as Johnny fell onto him and their lips were pressed together. Both boys blinked, not breaking the lip-lock.  
  
"Enrique, Johnny, what's keeping you so - AAAAHHHHH!" Olivier began beating Enrique with his hat. "Let go of Johnny! I knew you'd try to seduce him!"  
  
"Stop it, Oli!" Enrique cried. "Johnny's sittin' on top of me, I can't get up!" Johnny quickly got up and fled to the kitchen, his face burning from embarrassment.  
  
~  
  
Olivier handed a cup full of the potion to the redhead. "Here ya go."  
  
"Thanks." Johnny was about to drink it but - isn't he still cursed to be a klutz? *gg* His fingers slipped and the potion spilled all over him. "Oops."  
  
"Johnny." the rest of the Majestics growled menacingly. "You. Are. So. Dead." With every word, Robert poked the poor redhead in the chest.  
  
SLAP  
  
~ End Part 3 / Bang Boom Bang? ~  
  
*stretches* I hope you liked it! I try to write the next chapter on the week-end, I've got time till the 23rd until my cousin arrives. She'll stay for two weeks, so I won't be able to write.  
  
SC: I still need one curse! Whoever says a good curse will make a guest appearance! But ONLY the one I chose the curse from 'cause there's only one role to be played.  
  
Please review!  
  
Bye² urs Silly Chibi  
  
[1] I mean the one he sings in the Onsen! I looooove that song! *starts singing it and thus annoying the readers* 


	5. Female hormones BAD

SC: Yay, I'm back! ^____^ Since I've just gotten used to watching Yu-Gi-Oh, let's have the guest appearance of my favorite!! ^^  
  
Bakura and Ryou: Silly Chibi does not own Beyblade, or us.  
  
To the reviews!  
  
@*someone*: Would you please leave your name?! Geez, I'm not going to chop your head off just because of some critic! *mutters* you could at least have read on, because I already changed the Enrico/Enrique thing. And to the swearing: I'm really sorry. *sniffs* It's just. I swear so often that I don't notice such things. And plus, this is the only page I know that watches out for the rating, so I'm not yet used to it. I'm really sorry; I try to stop the swearing, ok? And the last: ROBERT'S ENGLISH?! O_O that's the first time I hear that! I knew that he's from Denmark in the Japanese version, but everyone told me he was from Germany in the English dub! And in the manga they say that he's from Germany, too! O_o  
  
@Fyredra: Thanks! ^^ But I don't understand what you mean by your suggestion. Could you explain it more, please? ~_~ Sorry, I know I'm dump, that's why I am me! Anywayz, thanks for reviewing+suggesting! *gives Johnny- as-puppy plushie*  
  
@TigerTerror: Chibi B? You sure you got the right fic? ?___? Anyways, thanks! School's really stupid! And now that I have fall holidays, my cousin comes (I only see her once a year) and stays for sooo long and I won't be able to watch Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh and One Piece! ;-; and I can't write! Here, you'll get a Johnny plushie too! *gives her a Johnny-as- kitsune plushie*  
  
@Shadow Cat: Sorry, that's not possible! ^^;; Read on and you'll know why. But anyway, thanks a lot for suggesting and reviewing! ^^ you'll get a Johnny plushie for it, too! ^__^ *gives her Johnny-as-kitty plushie*  
  
@Mirrowlin: O_O; Haggis? Errrr, no, thanks. ^^ But thank you very much for suggesting+reviewing! You'll get a Johnny plushie for suggesting! ^^ *gives her a Johnny-as-bunny plushie*  
  
~ Part 4 / Female hormones are bad ~  
  
Johnny stared at his own hand. "Oh. Oh Gackt, Robert, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, it was just a reflex!"  
  
Robert stood there, frozen in place. Sure, Johnny often punched someone, but 1. Johnny would never dare to hit Robert! 2. It was a slap, not a punch!  
  
Johnny, feeling extremely uneasy, backed away slowly. "I'll, um, go and have a shower." He quickly fled out of the room.  
  
"That was odd." Olivier said, still staring after his friend.  
  
"But he seems to be cured!" Enrique beamed. "Now let's plan the rest of the par-tay tonight!" ^____^  
  
"It's not a party, it's a dance." Robert corrected the Italian blonde. "And everything is already planned. The other teams will be arriving between 5 and 6 o'clock, the Blade Breakers are already here."  
  
"Speaking of the Blade Breakers; I haven't seen them today. Where are they?" Olivier asked.  
  
"Sightseeing." Robert answered quietly. He was about to say more when suddenly -  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Footsteps were heard, the door swung open and a panting and dripping wet Johnny stood there. He wore only a towel wrapped around him in a girls-way [I mean around the torso, too.]. His hair was down, reaching almost to his shoulders. "Can you tell me what this is?!" He lowered the towel a little bit and you could see - a décolleté?! Yep, a definitely female décolleté!  
  
Enrique turned into a wolf and began howling, Robert was nose bleeding and Olivier's left eye twitched.  
  
If you looked closely at Johnny, he really looked like a girl. His former muscled legs were now softer and had more of a shape; his already slim hips were even slimmer while his chest . um, yeah, you know. Grew. Also, his eyes seemed bigger and softer, his whole face seemed girlier!  
  
"Olivier, don't just stare, make the new potion already! I don't care if it is a cure or not, as long as I'm no girl anymore!" Johnny snapped at the poor greenette.  
  
Olivier smiled a chocolate smile[1]. "No."  
  
"NO?!?!"  
  
"No. You always teased me because of my girly looks, now you're the girl yourself. So, to get the potion, you first have to attend to the dance tonight as a girl."  
  
".I really, really hate you, I hope you know that."  
  
Enrique smiled. "So, after you finish your shower, we go out shopping for a nice dress for you, how's that?"  
  
"I. Will. Not. Wear. A. Dress." Johnny said in a deadly voice.  
  
"Come~on! I'll even buy an ice-cream for you!" Enrique teased.  
  
"Just go and put some clothes on!" Robert almost yelled.  
  
Johnny sighed. "If I was a slut, I'd now go to you and tease you. But seeing that I'm a b*tch and not a slut, I'll tease you about that when I'm back to normal and I'll blackmail you about it." She then remembered something. "Hey, I don't have girly clothes!"  
  
"I'm sure my sister will lend you some. And now GO!"  
  
~  
  
Johnny got out of the limousine and let her shades slide down the bridge of her cute nose to look at the mall. She really wasn't used to buildings like that; she used to have her private tailor. She fiddled with her mini skirt, which was constantly riding up. She also pulled down her shirt a little; it ended just under her chest and that really wasn't comfortable.  
  
"Hey, I never knew you had a piercing on your navel!" Enrique exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Shut up and stop staring at me, you pervert." The redhead replied. "Only one evening. only one evening."  
  
She took a deep breath and entered the mall. It wasn't very crowded, but it wasn't really empty, too. She quickly lost Enrique out of sight.  
  
Frustrated, she sat down by a fountain next to a parlor. "Stupid Enrique, stupid Olivier, stupid mall, stupid curse."  
  
"Hey, you look kinda sad, want me cheer you up?"  
  
She looked up and into dark blue eyes in a tanned face and dirty-blonde hair. "Fuck off, idiot."  
  
He smiled and sat down beside her. "That's what all the girls say. I'm Johnny, and you are..?"  
  
The redhead only got angry. "Leave me the fuck alone! I do neither want your pity, nor your company!"  
  
The blonde smiled warmly. "Now that's something I like about a girl: temper." He laid his arm around her uncovered hips.  
  
"Oi, take your damn hands away from my girlfriend!"  
  
Johnny (the girl, the girl!!) got dragged away by a really pissed Enrique. She blushed. But not because of what you think. She got red from restrained anger. As soon as they were out of sight for Johnny (the boy).  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Calling me you girlfriend - you arrogant, shameless bastard! I'll never forgive you that!" she yelled at the blonde and stomped off into a shop.  
  
~  
  
Johnny looked angrily at her reflection. After arguing with Enrique for hours, the blonde had chosen a dress for her. It was the same tone of violet as her eyes and had a wide décolleté. It went a little past her knees. How embarrassing, Johnny thought. If Kai would see her like this. But, hey, Kai wasn't even here, she hadn't seen the Blade Breakers the entire day!  
  
She fiddled around with the spaghetti straps one more time, trying to pull them higher, but she didn't succeed. Someone knocked on the door. "Johnny, are you coming?"  
  
The redhead sighed deeply and opened up. "Yeah, I'm comin'." Outside her room stood Olivier and Enrique, both wearing a tux.  
  
"You look really beautiful!" Olivier smiled.  
  
"Say that one more time and you'll swim with the fish." The redhead threatened and left her room.  
  
Smiling, Enrique bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "I am pleased to have the honor of accompanying you to the dance tonight."  
  
Disgusted, Johnny pulled her hand away. "Stop it, bastard! I. Am. Not. A. girl.!!"  
  
"Whatever!" Enrique grinned. "Have you thought of a name yet?"  
  
Johnny blinked confused. "Are you nuts? What do I need a name for??"  
  
Olivier looked at her with large grey eyes. "You mean you're going to tell the others something like 'Hi, it's me, Johnny, I just got cursed'?"  
  
Realization hit the redhead. "F*ck, what should I do?!"  
  
"We could give you a name and you'd say you're Johnny's cousin and you're here because he couldn't come." Olivier suggested, being the smart boy he was.  
  
"Great idea!" Enrique beamed. "And we'll call you Bianca!"  
  
Olivier hit him across the head. "Don't be blonde, Enrique! We need a name that sounds similar to Johnny!"  
  
"What about Jenny, then?" Johnny thought for a moment. "Yes, I'll take that one. And Enrique, stop whining, you wimp!"  
  
Olivier blinked again, then grinned. "Hey, *Jenny*, I'm taller than you!"  
  
".Bastard."  
  
~  
  
Johnny stared open-mouthed at Robert. "You want me to WHAT?!"  
  
Robert sighed and rubbed his temples. "Come on Johnny, be a girl for one night! And my sister is good with make up."  
  
"Yeah!" A violet-haired girl with reddish-brown eyes said. "I'm really good! Com~on, it's just a little lipstick, eye shadow and mascara!"  
  
"Holy f*cking freaking hell no!" Johnny yelled on top of her lungs.  
  
"You know, the other teams will probably see through your act if you don't behave girly." Robert mumbled.  
  
Johnny froze. "Other. teams.?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?! I invited all the teams my brother's friends with!" Robert's sister beamed. Ach, let's just give her a name! What about Hilda? Yeah, Hilda!  
  
".Get the Make Up already."  
  
~  
  
Johnny was hiding behind the doors which lead to the ballroom. She was scared as hell that someone would recognize her.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
She jumped and stared at the boy in front of her. It was that Michael guy from the All Starz. He grinned.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael. And you are.?"  
  
Johnny forced a smile, but the corner of her mouth was constantly twitching. "Uuhh, hi, I'm Jo- err, Jenny. Yeah, Jenny. Jenny McGregor."  
  
Michael took her hand. "You're really pretty. Wanna dance?"  
  
Johnny's eyes grew to the size of a plate. "What?! No, hell, no!" Not listening to the poor redhead's cries, Michael dragged her to the dance floor, where he started dancing. She just stood there. //Wasn't this supposed to be a dance.? Then why do I feel like I am in a disco? .Stupid Hilda, can't she make a difference between a party and a dance?!//  
  
"Come on, it's fun!" Michael yelled over the music. Johnny sighed and did as she was told. She had to admit, it was quite fun and Michael was a good dancer. And she liked the song, too - it was Sleepless Beauty from Nittle Grasper.  
  
The song ended and a slower tune was played. Michael was about to grab Johnny for a close dance when someone interfered.  
  
Robert took Johnny's hand and placed a kiss on it. "May I have this dance, *Jenny*?"  
  
Johnny blushed beet red and nodded. Michael took off, pouting. [Let's just say that Johnny can dance the girl steps, too. -.-;;]  
  
"I really don't feel comfortable in this dress." Johnny whispered. As a girl she was so much smaller than Robert!  
  
"But you look great." Robert complemented, making Johnny blush even harder.  
  
The song was hardly finished as Enrique approached. He smiled at Johnny and bowed slightly. "Let's dance!" Again, it was a close dance.  
  
Johnny blushed slightly as she leaned her head on Enrique's shoulder. //It feels kinda nice. Ack, Johnny, what are you thinking?! Stupid female hormones!!//  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into Enrique's blue ones. They seemed to glaze over. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest. She knew what Enrique would do, but she couldn't protest. She didn't know why, but when Enrique leaned down and kissed her, it felt so right, so good.  
  
Johnny realized what she was doing. She was being kissed by Enrique! She kissed back! And she even enjoyed it!  
  
Beet red, she pushed Enrique away. After gaining breath, she shakily said: "L-look Enrique, I'm not a girl! I may be right now, but after the dance, I'll be good ol' Johnny once again!"  
  
"That's why I did it. You didn't seem comfortable with kissing when you were a boy, so I thought you would like it better as a girl." Enrique admitted. He wanted to kiss her again, and she let it happen. She didn't know why, she just couldn't force herself to break the kiss.  
  
"Johnny." Enrique breathed, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden. "I-I love you!"  
  
I love you. Johnny could only stare. I love you. Enrique loved her?! What a junk! She didn't even believe one bit of that! Enrique, the womanizing player Enrique?! Never! "Don't lie to me! You don't have to play with my feelings just because I'm a girl right now! You don't know how much that hurts!" She whispered. It was scary to hear her whisper when she normally yelled on top of her lungs.  
  
Tears were by now streaming down the sides of her face, sparkling in the well-lit room. She turned around. "You say that to a girl every day. D'you think I could fall for a guy who'd only make me sad?" With those words still lingering in mid-air, she fled out of the ball room, running as fast as she could.  
  
When she finally reached her room, she almost ripped off the dress and other girly things she had on. She hated being a girl. Why was she crying?! Female hormones really were bad!  
  
After taking a shower and changing into pjs, she sat down on her bed. "I hope he won't do that ever again."  
  
"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to love. Don't you think so too, mon ami?"  
  
Johnny looked up, startled. Olivier had entered her room without her noticing. "What a crap. Better be lonely than getting hurt. Whoever believes in that crappy sentence of yours doesn't know what it's like to have a broken heart."  
  
"And whoever doesn't believe in it doesn't know what it's like to be in love." Olivier countered calmly. "You see, I've got this friend who's very much in love with another friend of mine. That friend loves him back, too. Don't you think it would be best if they got together?"  
  
"Maybe one of them doesn't mean it." Johnny replied, stubborn as ever.  
  
"I'd say the other one is just afraid." Olivier stated. "He could at least try. I don't know what he's afraid of."  
  
"Maybe he's afraid of getting hurt." Johnny whispered quietly.  
  
"He still should try." Olivier insisted.  
  
"But what if he gets hurt?!" Johnny almost yelled.  
  
"Then he learned from his mistakes and knows what to do the next time. But this is my friends' business; I'm just here to give you the potion." The greenette smiled and gave the potion to Johnny. "Dorme bien mon ami."  
  
~ End part 4 / Female hormones are bad ~  
  
*yawns* Finished! ^_^ Oh yeah, I'm going to translate one of my other fics into English to load them up on fanfiction.net, and you decide which one!  
  
1. Baby I love you One-shot Enrique x Johnny A songfic. Takes place in a karaoke bar. Johnny sings his love to Enrique.  
  
2. The dream team Almost finished (7 Chapters) Enrique x Johnny, Robert x Brian and Kai x Rei r the most important ones humor/romance. Let's just say: Johnny pregnant. I think it was my most popoular story in YaoiGer. Other than Verlobt-verheiratet-verliebt?!.  
  
3. Verlobt - verheiratet - VERLIEBT?! Not finished yet (7 chapters so far) MANY pairings. @_@ Humor/Romance. Johnny learns that he's engaged to his greatest rival: the one and only Kai Hiwatari! But Kai's already in love with Rei and Johnny has an admirer, too! And worst: Johnny and Kai have to move together to Japan!! By the way, the title means Engaged - married - in love?!  
  
So, please read, review, vote and suggest a curse! ^_^ Everyone who reviews gets a Chibi Bit Beast of their choice! But you don't get Salamalyon, it's mine! Mine! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! *huggles Chibi Salamalyon*  
  
Johnny: ____ I'm not your girlfriend! SC: ^_~ I know!). It's one of those smiles that's just sooooo sweet (like chocholate) but it's also devilish. She uses it always while talking to a teacher. 


End file.
